


GSA Castiel

by prosaicwriter



Category: Gay - Fandom, MxM, deanwinchesterxcastiel, destiel - Fandom
Genre: AU, Anal Sex, Dean Winchester - Freeform, Destiel Fluff, Destielfluff, Eventual Smut, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Gay Sex, High School, Jo Harvelle - Freeform, LGBT, M/M, MM, Mild Smut, Minor Jo Harvelle/Dean Winchester, MxM - Freeform, SPN - Freeform, Sam Winchester - Freeform, Sex, Smut, Supernatural - Freeform, castiel - Freeform, castielxdeanwinchester - Freeform, casxdean, deanwinchesterxcastiel - Freeform, deanxCas - Freeform, destiel au, jo harvelle/castiel
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-07
Updated: 2017-09-13
Packaged: 2018-10-16 04:24:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 5,450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10563648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prosaicwriter/pseuds/prosaicwriter
Summary: Average high school AU because im original like thatDean was the popular kid-senior with a secret. Went by the name Winchester for most people. Sam on the another hand was-in the kindest of words-a nobody. While Dean was partying and taking everything in at the moment Sam was planning ahead-for the real world. Sam was one of the leaders in several communites chess,philantropy,art,drama and working for GSA (gay straight alliance) of course he wasn't gay but like he always says, "Everything looks good on an college application." Cas moved in to Sioux Falls around fall, Dean and Sam were always moving but John left them in Sioux Falls for who knows how long. Cas was a very shy kid-which helped him befriend Sam immediately. Yes there was one thing-he was after Sam's brother.





	1. Sioux Falls, South Dakota 9:26am

**Author's Note:**

> please note that this is unfinished work and that I probably wont update unless I see some activity on here  
> Thank you :)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I didn't proof read any of this and I don't plan on it bc I hate reading my own stuff and I'm too lazy and I have shit to do sorry

CHAPTER 1  
Sioux Falls  
Raddum High School  
12:00 pm

Castiel was pretty much an outsider compared to the infamous Dean Winchester. Dean pretty much had everyone around his pinky. Dean didn’t do much or anything at all when it came to extracurricular stuff. Not a football player-still popular, not in a band-still popular. Cas couldn’t figure it out but shrugged it off. Winchester will never notice me. That’s what they called Dean Winchester...Winchester. Has a nice ring to it. However, they called Sam-Sam. Cas never understood why. Yet no matter how hard Sam tried he couldn’t be as popular as Dean-a senior.   
Cas walked into his normal spot room b12 also known as “The Gay-Straight Alliance Club”. Sam was one of the three people in there, of course, Sam wasn’t gay but Sam always said, “Everything looks great on a college application.” Cas made sure to keep that in mind even though he felt-scratch that-he knew he wouldn’t make it into Stanford like Sam could. One of the many things he admired about Sam.   
“H-Hey,” Cas said walking up to Sam who was working on a poster.   
“Hey, Cas-still…” He paused wondering if he could give him a nickname while inevitably making it awkward. Cas chuckled, “You can call me Cas I don’t mind.” Sam gave a warm smile to Cas before going back to his poster. “Have you seen-uh-your brother around?” Cas said trailing off. He had a feeling Sam thought he was just using him to befriend his older brother like most people did. “S-sorry.” Cas continued-Sam said did say anything. Nothing. Silence killed Cas to his very core. Cas felt like he was suffocating like swimming without a chance to breathe. 

“Dean’s going to a party tonight at Lisa’s.”   
“You going?” Cas asked raising a brow  
“Parties aren’t really my thing.” Sam shrugged.  
“Understood, understood...can anyone go?”

“No-you’d have to know someone-sorry.” Sam snapped. Cas could tell Sam was getting agitated. Sam always felt like everything was about Dean when it came to school-however home...wherever it was, Dean always put him first. They both looked up at the school speaker after hearing the muffled noises coming before the usual announcements.  
Prom tickets available starting Friday, now for the Pledge of Allegiance. Cas was too focus on the table thinking of words to say-suddenly the thought of Sam disowning him overwhelmed him so he got up to leave. “Hey, where you-” Sam said as the door slammed. 

Cas stormed through the hallway clutching his backpack straps almost to a soft jog as he pushes the doors to the bathroom open. Checking if anyone was in there before he started to bawl. His “people skills” as he liked to call them were a bit rusty, he always felt like people were going to abandon him like his original family did. As he continued to cry and sniff he heard whistling following the sound of a door opening. Crap. “You okay in there?” Cas heard a familiar voice ask. “I-I’m fine.” he sniffled opening the door looking down. “Hey, ..you’re my brother’s friend...Castiel right?” Dean smiled. Wow, of all people it has to be him...Dean Winchester…  
“Y-Yeah...Win-I mean Dean right?” Cas smirked at the stutter he made if there was one thing cas knew what he did best was being able to laugh at himself. “You should go to Lisa’s party tonight,” Dean said with a charming smile on his face only Dean’s smile could make Cas just melt.   
“I-wait, don’t you have to know someone to go...Sam told me that you-”   
“Don’t worry...I’ll take you, Sam isn’t really into the “party scene” as he calls it.”  
“I-I don’t know…” Cas said apprehensively looking down at his shoes. Dean playfully pushed his shoulder with a chuckled, “C’mon...it’ll be funnnnn…” Dean smiled. “Also that Anna girl should be there...she’s fine as hell.”   
And with that statement from Winchester alone, Cas blew it. He’s straight...straight as could be. He wouldn’t want you anyway. “I should go-I’ll be late for class.” Cas mumbled walking away. Dean grabbed him softly by the forearm softly giving him those green puppy dog eyes, “Please...for me?” Dean asked. Oh, what the hell...I can’t say no to him. Cas took a deep breath before answering and shrugged, “Okay...just this one time.” he smiled. “Awesome...I’ll pick you up at 8 here’s my number,” Dean smiled pulling a pen from his jacket pocket writing it on Cas’ arm. “I’m never washing this arm again…” Cas whispered. “What?” Dean asked raising a brow. What have I gotten myself into now…

 

Sioux Falls, Cas’ House  
7:56 pm   
Dean took a deep breath before knocking on the door of Cas’ house. No answer. He knocked on the door again and heard the doorknob begin to jostle. Please don’t be Castiel’s parents. Please don’t be Castiel’s parents. He pleaded in his head with his eyes closed. He looked up from the grounding he was eyeing on. “Dean?” Cas asked tilting his head. Dean looked up to see Cas in ripped skinny jeans and a AC/DC shirt with bed hair and vans. Dean took a deep gulp. Shit...i’m gay...  
Sioux Falls, Lisa’s House  
8:00pm  
“You’ll love Lisa by the way-super sweet!” He smiled glancing at Cas before back on the road. Cas shrugged looking out the window with nothing but silence. There was a pause so quiet Dean’s nervous gulp sounded like it was attached to an amplifier. “I-I really like your shirt by the way...One of my favorite bands.” Dean added giving a soft smile. Ya, I know...I know everything about you-Sam told me of course. You’re an Aquarius... I’m a Libra we’re basically married. “You okay there Castiel?” Dean asked realizing Cas has zoned out. “Sorry-just thinking...and Cas is okay.” Cas smiled as Dean parked the car. Dean started to walk a few feet ahead of Cas seeing Lisa he jogging up to her.   
“Hey! You made it!” Lisa beamed hugging him.  
“Why wouldn’t I?” Dean smiled. Lisa has had a crush on Dean since freshman year-she’s a senior too. “...You brought a friend…” She trailed off, she didn’t like the idea of Dean bringing anyone else but her to anything-even if she was the host. Someone whispered in Lisa’s ear before jogging away. “Ready to play Seven Minutes in Heaven?” She grinned pouring more punch into her solo cup as she lead the way. Dean looked at Cas then shrugged walking ahead of him. Cas followed like a puppy towards Dean clinging on more than ever. “So will spin the bottle to make it even…” Lisa explained breaking the silence as everyone nodded in agreement. Dean left to go get drinks for him and Cas as they waited for their turns. Cas gulped when Lisa said it was his turn and quite frankly...Cas just thought she wanted to torment him. Cas spun the bottle right as Dean was crossing his legs and setting their drinks down. Please be Dean...Dean, Dean, Dean, Dean… 

For what seemed like minutes were only seconds until the bottle ended in between Anna and Dean. Shit. “Wait here okay?” Dean said in a soft tone putting his hand on Cas's’ shoulder. Cas couldn’t stay still he couldn’t see this happen until Lisa changed her mind. “Not so fast you two...I meant Cas and Dean-sorry to burst your bubble hoe.” Lisa smirked. Anna was kind of known to be a hoe here. I mean not to be rude but… Dean gulped rubbing the back of his neck, “But I’m-i’m not…” Dean started to say but trailed off. Cat got your tongue? Lisa crossed her arms with a smile on her face not breaking eye contact...almost to the point where it was just plain creepy. Dean couldn’t take the awkwardness and knew Lisa wouldn’t budge he took a deep sigh without even looking at Cas, keeping his eyes glued to the white door frame opened to a dark closet as Cas followed Lisa closed the door, “Have fun you two…” she giggled- it was dark and quiet all you could sense was each other’s breathing at this point. 

“Kind of ironic..” Dear scoffed   
“How so?”   
“I mean if I was gay I technically would be in the closet inside a closet.” Dean explained with a deep sigh.   
Cas didn’t seem to find it that funny let alone understand. You’d stay in the closet? “Why would you be in the closet...if you were quote-unquote gay?” Cas retorted.  
“I mean...I don’t know-I’m not for me I don’t give a shit kind of vibe-not a feminine thing.” 

Cas shook his head trying to get as far as he could from him at this point. There were so many things he wanted to say to him at this point. Do I hate him for his slight homophobic remarks...or still love him? 

“Y-you know...I’m Pan…” Cas blurted out. Shit.   
“Pan? Like you like to screw pans?” Dean laughed. Dean could see but Cas was rolling his eyes. Haven’t heard that one before. Dean went silent he could feel the judgment coming off Cas.  
“No assbutt I like-”  
“Assbutt?” Dean said in a confused tone  
“You-know-what? Nevermind. I thought you were smarter than this.”  
“What? I’m just trying to lighten up the mood is that so hard?” Dean said raising his voice. 

“Look, let’s just kiss and get this over with okay? Before Lisa sees.” he added with agitation in his voice. Cas turned to him, “I thought you weren’t gay...what about Anna-”

“I like her...but-I don’t know...I mean I’ve never kissed a guy, but I do like girls...I don’t know what I am.”  
“Have you told your brother-or anyone for that matter?”   
“No-like I said...ironic.” Dean laughed nervously.

“I guess this will be the perfect excuse for you then, 7 minutes in Heaven, drinking...recipe for disaster in my opinion.” Cas added. There was a pause-still pitch black and the only thing Cas could feel was the breaths they both took. There was a burst of movement and suddenly warm hands surrounded Cas’ cheeks and soft lips touch met his. Cas smiled into the kiss wrapping his arms around him. This is perfect, something’s not right...this is wrong. He’s drunk. He’s just lonely. Words and excuses for explanations for Cas filled his mind. Can’t he just like me for me? No. “This-this isn’t right Dean…” Cas said pulling his lips away still feeling his warm breath breeze against his face. “You’re drunk.” Cas sighed. 

“Why, you don’t want this?” He asked in a defensive tone.  
“No-no I do it’s just-”  
“It’s just what I tell you a secret and you decide Nah, I’m going to reject you like everyone else?” He yelled.  
“No it’s that-” Wow, interrupt much?   
“Whatever.” Dean said trying to calm himself down.

“Open the door.” He yelled tapping on the door and jostling the doorknob. “Lisa open the goddamn door!” He screamed. Well this is awkward. “Here…” Cas said softly putting a strand of Dean’s hair back. “You-you had something...in your hair.” He really didn’t...I just wanted to touch him. Dean pulled Cas softly by the waist. Cas could pull away, a test to see if he would, but he didn’t. Cas could feel Dean smile as Cas made the first move to kiss. Dean began to take off his jacket and shirt as Cas did the same. “Sorry, Dean-Anna had the keys.” She said quietly opening the door, everyone was looking at them and by everyone I mean everyone.   
“Dean…” Sam asked seeing Dean come out first. “Cas!” Sam screamed. Awkward…  
“Cas-you used me to get to my brother!” He yelled his eyes tearing up. Well, when you say it like that it sounds harsh.  
“Is that true?” Dean asked. Seemed like no one was focusing on the two shirtless dudes literally walking out of a closet.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I didn't proof read any of this and I don't plan on it bc I hate reading my own stuff and I'm too lazy and I have shit to do sorry

CHAPTER 2  
Sioux Falls   
Outside Lisa’s house   
10:48 pm  
“I-I...no-of course not! I can’t believe you Sam! I can’t believe you’d think that-I thought we were friends!” Cas screamed. Sam shook his head in disappointment pushing through a group of drunks next to Cas. Sam could’ve gone another way, but this was more dramatic. Dean followed with a grimace at Cas. It was as if time slowed down to freeze frame. A look Cas hoped he would never have to see. Cas waited, practically glued to the floor. Then he closed his eyes with a deep breath. C’mon Castiel, don’t be like this. Don’t lose him-not like this. Cas pushed through the crowd and out through the front. Lisa with her mouth still open from shocked decides to move the party into another room.   
“Dean!...Dean!” Cas yelled jogging over to Sam and Dean. Sam looked up at Dean exchanging eye contact before they both look at Cas. “Goodbye Castiel,” Dean said in a sarcastic tone. “Let’s go home Sammy,” Dean said wrapping his arm around Sam’s shoulder as they walked inside. Shit. Fuck. Cock sucker. Twat. All cuss words were all Cas could think about to describe Dean and Sam at the moment. Cas decided to walk back into the party after all Dean was the ride. I need a drink.   
Cas thought to himself walking over to the punch. When a girl walked up to him-Jo. “Hey.” Jo smiled leaning her body against the plastic table with her red solo cup. “Hi.” Cas said as he leaned against it as well. Then...like a light switch, an idea came to mind. Dean loves jo-sexually, romantically...pretty much in anyway a human can love someone. Sleep with Jo, possibly date? Make Dean jealous. Of course being the naive person Cas was he didn’t really think of the risks he could be taken while doing this. He didn’t even care.  
Sioux Falls  
Lisa’s House  
11:11pm  
“Jo right?” Cas smiled turning to face her. “Right.” she laughed slightly before taking a sip. It seemed to be her third or possibly fourth drink, her eyes were a light rose color-like shampoo in your eyes red. “Care to dance?” Cas asked and before she could even answer he took her hand leading her to wear the party was. As he lead her into the dance room he heard Rihanna play-perfect.  
At first they were dancing for awhile next to each other. Taking little breaks for more drinks. When she handed him a small colored square. Shaped like those breath mints that melt in your mouth. “Take one-it’ll make you a little less tense.” she laughed as she tossed one in her mouth. Cas never experienced any drugs-at all. Cas-being the curious son of a bitch he was-tossed it in his mouth as well. The Cas started to trip. Seeing colors, walls closing in on him...animals that weren't there. But it somehow felt good...right even. Of course not morally.   
He was feeling himself at this point. He got behind Jo his hands running down her body to her hips. He started to grind, feeling himself get hard he started to slide down her pants whispering in her ear, “Wanna ditch?” with a smirk. Cas never knew he could be like this-cool. She moaned slightly nodding as he slid out of her pants and with the other hand leading her upstairs.   
Lisa’s parent’s room was unlocked. Someone apparently was having a threesome in her room when he opened the door. He looked around the walls of the room with pictures hanging of her parents-big king bed by the way. Jo pushed Cas to sit down on the edge of the bed and she straddled him unbuckling his belt. He bit his lip looking up at her sending kisses down her neck. She let go sliding down her pants, stripping naked seductively. She straddled him once more adjusting herself as she started to penetrate herself. Two girls walked in the middle of this, Cas looking behind to see who it was. “I hope you don’t mind I brought a couple friends?” Jo smirked. The girls surrounded him Cas couldn’t believe this. Him and Jo-the most popular girl at school.   
Sioux Falls  
Lisa’s House 4:38 am  
Cas woke up in the middle of the bed-three girls one on each side, one on the bottom. He moaned rubbing his head-it was pounding. He swiftly climbed out without waking any of them up. He pulled up his pants and boxers walking over to Jo sleeping kissing her neck down to her bare breast, she woke up with a smile, stretching. He smiled leaving a peck then kissing her forehead. “Call me?” Jo asked. I’ll call when I feel like it. “I call you.” He smiled. Maybe, maybe not. He left the house quietly still adjusting his clothing while he was walking. Shit. He had no car. He definitely needed something. An uber at this hour? Worth a shot. 

The next day…  
Cas was getting high fives down the hallways-he was nobody until Jo came along. “Hey, Jo. Are we still on for Saturday?” Dean said wrapping his arm around her waist. She pushed away slightly. “I actually have someone…” She said nodding over to Cas. Cas’s mouth was ajar from shock,embarrassment...pretty much any uncomfortable emotion you could think of. Dean scoffed, “him? Look at him-scrawny...nerdy. Total dweeb Jo.” Dean said not breaking eye contact with Cas. Cas knew Dean was trying to make him mad and Cas wasn’t going to let that happen. “No-he’s a monster in bed.” She said biting her lip walking over to him. Wrapping her arms around him.   
Cas smirked wrapping his hands around her ass. Jo turned her head over to Dean, “You wouldn’t understand.” Cas knew she was trying to make Dean jealous. At least Cas had someone on his side. “Hey, babe…” Babe? Really Cas? “Yeah Cas?” Jo didn’t have a cute or extra as fuck name for Cas like he did-awkward. “I should really get-” Cas was about to make an excuse to leave when Dean cut him off. “Listen here you little cunt.” Dean said storming over. “First you fuck with my little brother-now Jo? Are you fucking kidding me!?” Dean screamed looking down at him. Everyone began to stare Dean looked around him grabbing Cas by the arm forcefully leading him to the boy’s bathroom not even letting Cas say goodbye to Jo. For heaven’s sake here we go again.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I didn't proof read any of this and I don't plan on it bc I hate reading my own stuff and I'm too lazy and I have shit to do sorry

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So sorry it's been a while I've been working on this extreme hard AP essay so most of my time has being going towards school. Anyway sorry for the short chapter-kinda left it on a cliff hanger because I'm satan and sleep deprived right now...Anyway! So i'll add a 4th chapter probably starting around June possibly taking a break since my 18th birthday is coming up.  
> ONCE I GET 10 KUDOS ILL POST THE NEW CHAPTER <3

CHAPTER 3  
“What the fuck was that!?” Dean yelled shoving Cas into the handicapped stall as he locked it behind him. “Tell me you son of a bitch!” He screamed again pinning Cas by the shoulders to the wall as tears began to fill his eyes. “I-It just happened..I don’t what to tell you!” Cas screamed out. Dean slapped him, hard. Cas gasped and let out a small cry, this time he was going to fight. Cas pushed Dean away with all his weight, out of breath from struggling. Dean saw the struggle and pain he caused in Cas-he could see it Cas’ eyes.  
He lets go immediately, “Cas...I-” and before Dean could finish his sentence Cas was off and he went fast. He pushed through the huge bathroom doors storming towards his car. After all I fucking did for him…. Cas wiped his tears as he stormed away unlocking his car getting in to start the ignition. Dean stormed over to Cas which lead to jogging, to running then straight on sprinting towards Cas’ car as he saw Cas pull out. Dean ran out in front of the Cas’ car slightly bumping Dean making them both jump. Dean ran to the passenger’s side and got in.  
“Can we talk?”  
“There’s nothing to talk about Dean…”  
“Yes-” Dean paused seeing that he was about to yell, he took a deep sigh, cleared his throat and continued. “Yes...there is castiel.” Oh here we go...full names now.  
“Look, I get it.” Do you….Do you really? “Jo is amazing, you’re amazing-it makes sense I just,” Dean paused rubbing the back of his neck as a wave of anxiety flows over him. “Got jealous? I guess?” You’re so cute when you’re nervous. “I’m not that good at-feelings…” Dean said as his eyes began to water. “I-I’m really sorry.” Dean’s eyes turned a rosy pink as tears ran down his face, wiping the tears from his cheeks. Cas wiped the last one looking into Dean’s eyes before grabbing Dean’s soft cheeks in for a kiss. Dean unbuckled his seat adjusting to get closer to Cas not letting any distance between their lips. Cas runs his fingers through Dean’s hair as Dean runs his hands down Cas’ back softly grabbing the back of Cas’ neck. Cas began to unbuckle Dean’s belt. “Are you sure about this?” Dean asked. As sure as I’ll ever be.Cas nodded biting his lip. Dean leaned in for a kiss cupping his cheek with one hand and the other hand running his fingers through his hair. Dean scooted closer smiling into the kiss, this felt right to him. However, he was somewhat confused. He felt something with him-cas. But also felt a thing for Lisa. _Am I gay? He always heard shit about being Bi-I get the girl thing...but a guy liking both? Must be gay._ Internal homophobia raised over him like a tsunami and he let go. “Castiel!” Jo screamed. _He stood in front of the hood of the car outside. Shit. The headlights. Ironic_. She was literally a deer in headlights. Nothing more-nothing less. Jo stormed off. Dean sighed and looked down. “Go after her…” “No...I’m not.” Cas smirked. Dean smiled looking up, “Well then...let’s go home.” “Home? You mean you’re house?” Cas laughed. “It’s not a home per say…” _Where is home anyway?_


	4. CHAPTER 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I haven't been posting I'm hella busy I decided to just post more frequently and short chapters than long ones once and a while

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I didn't proof read any of this and I don't plan on it bc I hate reading my own stuff and I'm too lazy and I have shit to do sorry

“So..this is your house?” Cas said in confusion looking out the window as Dean parked facing the river. “Not that I'm judging or anything...but” Cas trailed off. This is it. Dean’s a serial killer. He’s gonna kill me right here, right now. Dean let out a slight laugh, “It’s bigger inside trust me. Very old but looks brand new.” Dean confidently got out closing the door lightly-he didn’t want to hurt his baby- “Ready when you are?” Dean smiled at Cas as he dangled his keys in front of cas the smirked. Dean thought he was funny as hell. Cas took a deep breath closing the car door and wrapping his hands around his triceps. It was a nice Autumn breeze-good for some nice cocoa and a chat by the fire- yet it ran goosebumps down Cas’ body. “Cold there?” Dean asked as they get to the door of the bunker. “Just a little-it’s fine.” Cas said nonchalantly. Dean opened the door “Sammy!?” Dean yelled as he walked in first. “Sammy!?” Dean asked one more time looking around. “Guess he’s at Ruby’s” Dean shrugged tossing his key on the long lit up table with an old map as the skin of it. “Well-come in, the floor isn’t lava!” Dean laughed signally Cas from the balcony of the stairs. Cas said nothing as he cautiously. “So what do you wanna do?” Cas asked tilting his head to the side as Dean walked over to the fridge. Dean pulled out a two beers bring them to the table. He opened them with the corner of the table. Is he really drinking? What about his parents-do they even care? “Here.” Dean smiling sliding it towards Cas. Cas didn’t touch it. “Are you sure your parent will be okay with this?” Cas said as Dean took a sip then choked and coughed. Trying to get the words, you don’t know shit about my family-my father is never here. Dean was too embarrassed to tell him that well-he dad didn’t care, sometimes it felt like he didn’t care at all. “I-uh...don’t have a dad.” Dean said as the coughing went down. “Did he die or something?” Cas asked reaching out a hand on the table. More like left the house eventually having an affair with some lady giving me a half-brother named Adam-all left for hunts to hunt down demons like every other dad. “Left-I guess you could say. Sam and I kind of handle ourselves.” Dean nodded biting his lip to hold back the frustration. Wow, an asshole. “Do your parent’s care if you drink?” Dean retorted. Cas looked up at the ceiling taking a sigh before looking back up at Dean. “I guess they are pretty strict.” “Where are they now-do they live together?” “Yeah-i’m sort of on a foreign exchange program.” “Oh really? Fancy. Where are you really from? Heaven. 


	5. Chapter 5-I guess

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> SORRY FOR THE MEGA LONG WAIT COLLEGE STARTED ONLY TWO MORE WEEKS LMAO  
> taking a break will be back once college is over so like 3-4 weeks decided to leave a cliff hanger because im like this

The Bunker   
8:45  
“Hello? Earth to Castiel?” Dean laughed snapping his fingers in front of Cas’ face. Cas gave a slight smile pushing Dean’s hand away. “So why are you from?” Dean asked raising a brow. He felt like there was something off about Cas; well besides the fact that he was socially awkward. He felt like Cas was an alien and cute, little alien.

outside Castiel’s house  
10:00  
As Dean waves Cas goodbye dropping Cas off at his so-called “destination”. He leaned his broad shoulders against the car door smiling making sure Cas got in safely. Dean’s phone goes off right as Cas opens his front door. Right to the millisecond. Dean scrambles around searching for his phone finding it under the car seat-but it already went to voicemail. 

Somewhere in a Victorian house   
10:00  
This is Dean Winchester, I can’t get to the phone right now but leave your name and nightmare after the beep.   
“Here you go kid-looks like you got your so-called lifeline didn’t answer.” A man chuckled as he circled around Sam. Mind you that Sam was only 5’5 or something around that height at the time. He was practically all noodle. The man had him tied up in a wooden chair, the long tall ones you see the cannibals sit in. Just like the movies.   
“Dean will come...” Sam spit looking up at the tall man. Sam never knew his name nor did he even care.   
He will come...he always does.

outside Castiel’s house  
Dean finally grasped the phone and flipped it open. No caller ID. He shrugged it off and got in his car-Sammy should be home by now. Dean drove away blasting out a Mötley Crüe mixtape through the worn out speakers of his baby. It was a nice drive, nice neighborhood. Dean’s phone went off again.   
“Shit,” he muttered reaching to his phone on the passenger’s seat flipping it open.   
“Yello…” Dean said casually. It was the 90’s-people referred to money as cheese. Yello wasn’t as weird as it sounded.   
“Dad?”   
Just got back from a hunt-where’s sam?  
“What do you mean? He should’ve been back by now?”  
What do you mean should’ve? You didn’t pick him up?!  
“Hold on Dad-getting another call.”  
Dean was so grateful he was practically thanking god for this incoming call. He just couldn’t deal with dad during this time of day let alone be looking for Sammy.  
“Well look who finally decides to pick up the phone!” a man laughed.  
“If you’re not Sam then where the hell is he?!” He yelled speeding up slightly on the freeway out of anger.   
“Oh, Sam? Well-he’s with me now. Aren’t you going to ask where I am?” the man scoffed. “It’s a pretty funky town they got here Dean!” Sam screamed.  
Dean slammed his hand on the horn he knew what that meant. Funky town? Dean made it up of course. Gun to the head-a stranger phrase for basically S-O-fucking-S.  
“Where are you?”  
“Why don’t you ask your boyfriend Castiel-he ought to know.” The man laughed manically as he hung up on Dean.  
Dean took a deep breathe driving straight back towards Cas’ house. He pulled up into Cas’ driveway not even locking his door knocking on the door. No answer. He knew Cas didn’t have a phone anymore-apparently his parents took his phone once they found out Cas went to the party. At least that’s what he told Dean. Dean looked into the front window-no lights, no one was in there. It barely had any furniture in it either.   
Fuck it.  
Dean gave up with the whole morals bs and went through the back. He saw a window into the basement on the side of the house near the backyard. He picked up the trash bags trying to not make a sound. Once he peered in he couldn’t believe what he saw.   
Sam, a bald black man in a black suit with a lilac pocket square- not that Dean knew what a pocket square even was- but most of all he saw Castiel-with a silver blade.  
Angels.


	6. Chapter 7-kinda

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys sorry for the delay but this computer I have is missing a lot of keys like Q w e r T so I have been having to use the voice recording which thank God exists and so right now if there's any of grammar mistakes or anything like that It's because I'm using voice recorder also I am too lazy to double-check and do all this grammatical Corrections which I do not care about I'm so tired and sick right now I don't care so... I apologize ahead of time but I really can't fix some stuff right now. So you’re just going to have to deal with the poor grammar and stuff I'm sorry hope you enjoy Also FYI I won't be able to go back to my regular schedule as I didn't like July and stuff like that until around January December because I don't have a computer or any computer that works in my house right now so this is just kind of how it's going to be so also I'm sorry for that

CHAPTER 6  
Outside Castiel's House Dean had to find a way to get inside without making so much noise but, that hasn't stopped in before anyways. As he was backing away from the basement window he knocked over trash can typical. Shit. Dean winced at the loud banging of the trash cans. Looking into the basement window you can see Uriel Looking up at the basement ceiling. Uriel Cut suspicious looking up at the ceiling he could hear footsteps at least he thought. “You...Go take a look around upstairs see if you find anything.” The loyal Angels or as we like to call them, henchman Nodded and started upstairs.  
He had to think of a plan and possibly a backup plan if that was possible. He's feeling a wave of emotions at this time I mean he doesn't know how to feel, should I be mad a cast or be totally worried about him I mean after all Cas did lie but then again, Dean lied as well so I guess you could say they were pretty even anyway.  
Dean headed towards the back door Who turned the corner to pick the lock of the back door, he was so good at picking locks he could practically have his own job just breaking in. money. Around the corner he saw five men wearing black suits and black ties at first he thought they were Reapers but then he realize who they were he knew that Uriel was onto him. Dino laid against the wall closing his eyes Is getting around dusk and he Could hear the flicking of the flashlights. “This is it. I'm going to get caught. this would be a shitty way to die anyway.” Dean thought, thinking this could be the way he would die it made him just wanted to strive harder to helping not only Sam but cas as well. Dean looked around trying to find the nearest weapon he could find. Found a fireplace metal bar outside, a strange place for it to be... but there was no time to question anything at this point.  
He gripped the metal bar with fists, his heart palpitating, sweat dripping from his forehead. Uriel's henchman approached the corner of the house Dean first and for their shins. .A couple punches and slaps brakes change by Dean and the henchmen for a while. Then 2 out of the 4 fell to the ground gripping their legs in pain. As for the other two, Dean stabbed one right through the heart And another one straight into the eye. Blood dripping down the metal bar he felt kind of bad he had to admit but there was no time for feelings right now. he finally got to unlock the door as he tiptoed inside. Could hear muffled sounds from Under the floorboards he looked around to see where the basement was located he said or an old-fashioned door at that.  
He started messing with the handle locked why isn't he surprised. no time at to pick a key he had to get it now so he decided, fuck it and ran straight into the door it took a few times. which was a little damaging to his ego. about to give up on his third try he finally busted it through and headed downstairs. “Sam!” he shouted. Dean Sam screamed cat said nothing he was looking down at the ground to a shame to look at Dean to see if he was hurt emotionally or physically. “ well well well look who finally decided to show up” Uriel laughed. Out of breath, Dean growled you better leave them alone or else.” “Or else what?” Uriel mocked. “You'll kill me I'd like to see you try.”


End file.
